


You Lie

by m6xed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin x Reader - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dominant Armin Arlert, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Penetration, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, a little fluff, aot/reader, attack on titan - Freeform, snk, yuhh armin get into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m6xed/pseuds/m6xed
Summary: Armin and Y/N are chilling until y’all get all horny😰19yr armin and f reader
Relationships: Armin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	You Lie

“Hmmm...” You heard Armin hum.  
“What is it Armin?” You said with an attitude.  
You know when he’s about to say something stupid or something only he thought was funny. He looked up from the book he was reading.  
“Oh... it’s nothing.” You looked at him with an unamused face. “What?” You said getting a little more irritated.  
“I said nothing girl- go back to whatever you were doing.” He said jokingly.  
“ _That bitch._ ” You thought. You eventually stopped glaring at him and you plopped back down onto the bed with a loud sigh.  
He ignored it.  
You let out another sigh then quickly turned your head towards him. You could see that he raised his eyebrows a little through his reading glasses, looking unimpressed.

Next you did something that would definitely get his attention. You quickly put your hands under the blanket and palm his length through his underwear.  
He let out a loud gasp as you hid under the blanket. He quickly took off his reading glasses and pulled down the blanket.  
“That’s it.” He said amusingly. He got on top of you and started tickling you.  
“AH- AAHH-AR- ARMIN- HAA... STOP IT HURTS IT HURTS HAHAHA.” You squealed.  
He eventually stopped and turned your face towards his. He kissed you passionately.  
Eventually you guys were on a full make out session. There was literally saliva all over your guy’s face.  
You turned over and laid on top of him, slowly grinding yourself into him. Armin finally broke the kiss.

“Hey... Y/N.... how about I eat you out?” He said grinning ear to ear.  
“I- uh...” You responded, getting a little flustered.  
“Really Armin? What if I don’t you want to?” You whined with a fake pouty face.  
“How about we just do the usual?” You added.  
Armin studied you for a long time.  
“What- whyyy~” He whined. You both started to sit up again.  
You did want him to eat you out but it’s not just something that you guys do all the time.  
“Are you sure?” Armin said after a long silence.  
“Yes.” You responded, obviously disappointed.  
Armin studied you again. This time a smirk appeared on his face.  
“You lie.” He said smiling.  
“H-huh?!” You said, your face getting red. You really didn’t feel like arguing with him so you just buried your head into a pillow.  
“Okay.” Your voice muffled.

Armin didn’t even say anything after that.  
He flipped you over on your back and quickly rubbed his nose on your cloth-covered entrance. He softly chuckled with his eyes closed.  
“I love you Y/N, you’re just too good to me.”  
Words can’t describe how much you loved those words, especially coming from him. Your face turned red and you smiled. “I love you too Armin.”

His tongue traveled up your slit with your panties still on.  
He looked up at you as he took his teeth and pulled down on your panties ravenously. He growled deeply while he yanked them down.  
“Mmgggh…” You moaned.  
“Damn baby, you’re already wet… ugh…such a pretty pussy…mhmn fuck.” He started mumbling to himself.  
“Armin… hurry… please.” You desperately asked.  
“You’re gonna have to beg for it this time baby~” He hissed. “Mhhmn… Armin pl-please!” You hoped that he would proceed. “Hmm… is that all you got? Cmon louder!” He commanded. “Uh… ARMINN PLEASEE!!” You got embarrassed.  
“That’s it! LOUDER!” He egged on.  
This time you moaned louder than you’ve ever moaned before. “ARMIN PLEASE PLEASE ARMIN PLEASE DADDY!!~”

He chuckled. “What did you say now?”  
“DADDY- JUST- PLEASE JUSTEATMEOUTFORFUCKS SAKE!” Your voice started to get coarse.  
“There we go.” He swiftly took the tip of his tongue and inserted it deep into you. “UGGHHH-” You grabbed ahold of his hair, which he secretly liked, and tugged it a little too tight.  
He started curling his tongue inside of you, making you jolt your hips forward. Soon he started pumping his tongue in and out of you and curling it at an inhuman pace, hitting your g-spot every time. You moaned louder than ever as you pulled his head closer into your core, almost suffocating him.  
He started to hum deep in your pussy. The vibrations of his voice making you twitch. You started to pant as you felt close to your end.  
“Y-you about to cum baby?” He said seductively.  
You nodded your head in response.  
He stopped.  
You looked at him confused.  
“Huh- what? Why did you sto-OP-”  
He rammed three fingers into you mid-sentence at a quick pace, twisting and curling them to hit your g-spot.  
“UGHH FUCK!” You responded.  
“UgHhh FuCk!” He said mocking you.  
He soon put his tongue back in along with his fingers. “Cmon say my name baby~”  
You moaned at those words.  
“Say it.” He demanded, easing up on his thrusts.  
“FUC- HHGHN ARMIN!” You screamed.  
“That’s not my name remember?” He said slowly licking around your folds.  
“Shit- DADDY DADDY!!” You finally screamed.

He stood up.  
You started to get mad until he pulled out his huge cock and laid it on your entrance.  
“Good girl.” He caressed your face.  
He then thrusted his cock deep inside of you, causing you to let out a quiet scream. You reached for his face as if begging him for more.  
“Hmm.. you want more?”  
You looked at him desperately.  
“I’ll give you more my little whore.” He said as he gritted his teeth, thrusting harder and faster.  
“Mmm, you like that huh? You like that you little slut... mhm fuck yeah~”  
He took one of his hands off one of your thighs, still holding onto your other thigh with his other hand, still thrusting at a rapid pace, which you found extremely hot.  
“TAKE THIS FAT COCK BABYGIRL!” He grunted loudly as he slightly lifted you up by one leg with his hand.  
You reached and grabbed his face and pulled it extremely close to yours, your noses touching.  
“I’M GONNA CUM!” You stared deep into his eyes like you were having a sincere conversation.  
He smiled at you lovingly. “IM GONNA CUM TOO!” He mocked you again.  
Still pumping himself into you, you pulled his lips towards yours, your tongues colliding and hickeys forming as you both were coming to your ends.  
“A-ah Y/N… you’re so hot- what the fuck?” He was about to finish.  
“Armin… cum inside me.” You pleaded. “Got it.” He said.  
Soon enough, you both came at the same time.  
You squirted all over his cock, making you squeal in surprise.  
You felt his seed mix in with your own juices, which enhanced the orgasm even more.

He kept his length in until the orgasm wore off. He then looked down at you with pure dominance.  
“Made you squirt, didn’t I?” He exhaustingly growled with a smirk.  
You covered your face while smiling with embarrassment.  
“Don’t be embarrassed Beautiful.” He laid down next to you.  
You looked to the side, extremely flustered. “Go get cleaned off.” You demanded.  
“Oh, since when do you tell me what to do?”  
He got off the bed.  
“But you’re coming with me.” He quickly picked you up, put you over his shoulder and started heading to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ i hate using the word daddy


End file.
